MJ as supervillains
by sexysymbiote
Summary: What would happen if MJ, Spiderman's girlfriend became super-powered, with Spidey's enemies' superpowers? If you want to know, check this out. May contain sexual themes. Also, if there are positive reviews, there may also be sequels to all the versions of MJ. Thanks!
1. MJ as Doc Ock --- Part 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are properties of Marvel. These are all based on my imagination.**

MJ as Doc Ock

"Hey MJ, are you interested in to go to the lecture presented by Dr. Otto Octavius? He is a great scientist, and I heard that he made a new invention. Want to have a look?" Peter said to MJ, after patrolling the streets.

"Sure. It seems to be pretty cool." MJ answered, and Peter swung her (and himself) towards the lecture hall.

They reached soon, and apparently, there were lots of people going to the lecture as well. After they went in, Dr. Otto started his talk.

"This is my newest invention, the Octopus Tentacles. These are actually mechanical arms with pincers. The pincers are able to rotate in relation to the arm for 360 degrees, in a screwdriver-like twisting motion. Each tentacle segment contains four high-efficiency electric motors equipped with a clutched, helical-gear train, independently mounted on frictionless gimbals and housed in four thin, overlapping layers of titanium-niobium steel. The titanium-steel alloy is light, has high-tensile strength, a high melting point, and high thin-wall rigidity. The motors get their power from a small nuclear-powered thermo-electric generator, which can provide several hundred watts per hour for up to five years before needing to replace its U-239 core. The tentacles are really powerful, and also helpful when you are doing experiments. Now, I am asking for a volunteer, to try out this new invention."

MJ didn't really understand what he said, but she thought it was very cool.

There were lots of people willing to try this out, and they all raised up their hands. So, MJ raised hers as well. Dr. Otto continued, "Well, today's lucky star is… Mary Jane Watson. She is sitting over there, raising her hand. Come on, have a try."

"Okay, that's fine." MJ said as she progressed towards the machine. MJ pulled up her shirt and revealed her waist, while Dr. Otto put the steel ring around her waist, and it snapped shut. It was firmly stuck on her waist, and several tiny tentacles attached themselves all across her waist. Dr. Otto said," If you want to take this off, just press this button." When he pressed the button, nothing happened. Suddenly, the lights went off and there was a large explosion nearby, in the hall.

Dr. Otto screamed," The suit's malfunctioning! Everyone leave!" There was chaos as the people ran out of the exit.

Peter immediately ran towards MJ as the people ran away. There were a few more explosions afterwards, and the alarm siren started to ring, and the red lights were on. MJ cried," What's happening, Peter?" Peter said," It's about to explode! Come on, I will try to pull you out of this suit." He pulled with all his might, but the suit didn't bulge. Just then, a large gas cylinder exploded, and released some green gas. "Oh, my god. The radiation is leaking. We'd got to leave!" Peter tried to bring MJ out, but the suit was too heavy for him."

"Leave, Peter. I will be fine!" MJ said. Peter looked at MJ one more eye and ran away, closing to door.

There was only MJ at the hall, and she felt herself was boiling as the radiation was invading her. The suit was malfunctioning, and it stretched out micro-tentacles that bored into her body! They went inside her bloodstream, and MJ yelled in pain. They reached her brain and synced it with her tentacles. She felt it was so hot in there, and she ordered her tentacles to rip apart her clothes. She was now naked, and she felt her waist was boiling hot as the suit was heated by the radiation, it molded right into her waist, merged with her body and soon it disappeared out of her sight. The radiation was changing MJ's body as well, making her body heal quicker. Her waist was soon healed, and covered up the suit entirely.

The explosion stopped soon, and the lights came back. She stood up, and found out that the suit was gone. She turned around and saw that there were four large tentacles with pincers stretching out from her spine.

Peter came back into the hall, and saw his girlfriend. MJ walked towards Peter and said," Thanks for coming back for me, Peter. You really do love me. Now, with this advanced S&M suit, now we can make love much easier. Carry me back to your home, and we will fuck each other. Come on."

Peter thought," Well, that radiation did mess with her mind. It made her have a greater lust for sex. Never mind, I will just fuck her."

He picked her up and they swung back home, ready to start fucking.


	2. MJ as Lizard --- Part 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are properties of Marvel. These are all based on my imagination.**

MJ as Lizard

Late in the dark, MJ was rushing back home, as it was already 3 am. After the fifteen-minute walk to home, she changed all her clothes to a thin nightgown, and made her a cup of coffee to relax herself. While she was sipping the coffee, she noticed a note on a desk. It wrote:

"MJ, I was on patrol. I will be back. See you next morning."

It was written by Peter Parker, a. k. a. Spiderman, who was also her boyfriend. She then lay herself onto her bed, and closed the lights, readying to sleep. Just then, she heard the door being rammed open. Shortly, a few men dressed in black grabbed her by the arms and dragged her into a truck, and it drove to the main road, and headed somewhere.

MJ knew that some supervillains might capture her as hostage in order to defeat Spiderman. They might have some wicked plans up their sleeves. "They are going to torture me," MJ thought," It's going to hurt, a lot."

The truck suddenly stopped in front of a building. She was then dragged inside, where she saw a team of soldiers wearing the HYDRA uniform. "Oh, my god. What will they do to me?" MJ was terrified.

They ripped her nightgown into shreds and forced her to sit on a chair (who was now nude), and they tied industrial-grade chains all around her. MJ struggled, but she was in vain. It didn't work at all. Then, a man in a hazmat suit came out, holding a syringe, and inside it was some kind of green liquid." This, is the lizard formula. You are going to be our first test subject." The man said as he walked towards MJ.

MJ was terrified. The man then held her right arm and forced the syringe into it, injecting all of it. She thought," Oh god, what they have done to me?"

Suddenly, she felt her arm was becoming … greener. She screamed as scales popped up on her arm. She could see her veins, turning green one by one, as the green liquid travelled all across her bloodstream. Just then, the scales had already popped up all around her arm, and it progressively invaded her breasts. She felt as the liquid entered them and turning them into green, scaly armor. The scales then reached her waist and her lower parts of her body. She wanted to scream, but what she heard now was a raspy voice as the liquid reached her throat. She looked at her hands, and found out that they were now claws, and her bare feet becoming clawed as well. She felt a sharp pain on her ass as well, as her ass was merging in a tail, and now where her asshole should be, was a long scaly tail. Her muscles were also changing as well, the abs becoming firmer than ever. Spikes kept protruding all along her back, turning her pale white skin into deep green. The liquid then progressed towards her head, and transformed it as well, making her mouth into maws and her hair became tentacles that were green in colour. She now looked like the original Lizard, but this one had DD-cup breasts protruding out of her chest, the waist was much slimmer, and the figure was just much more feminine. She was also not that bulky. Her size was just like an ordinary woman. Although MJ turned into a lizard, but she still regained her consciousness and her character. She struggled again, and this time she found out herself got out from the chains easily. She held up the chains and tugged at them. They snapped into halves.

"Wow, I have got super-strength. That's cool." She said as she moved towards the exit. "In this appearance, I will not be MJ as no one will recognize me. What shall be my new identity?" She thought.

She was walking until she felt something hit her back. She turned and saw the HYDRA soldiers, holding assault rifles. She was furious. She whipped at them with her tail and knocked the soldiers over. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain on her tail. It was a soldier, cutting off her tail with a chainsaw. Her tail soon was cut off and it fell down on the floor. MJ reached out her arms and slapped the chainsaw, and the impact made the chainsaw broke down. She looked at her tail, and she saw her tail grew again. Soon, the tail was back.

"Wow, I can regenerate at such speed…" MJ said." Alright, what's my new name again? I should make it cooler and sexier."

She thought of a name at last, and she walked towards the corpses of the HYDRA soldiers and howled," I AM SHE-LIZARD!"

She then walked into the streets as she crept back home, waiting for her boyfriend, Spiderman, to come back home.


	3. MJ as Rhino --- Part 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are properties of Marvel. These are all based on my imagination.**

MJ as Rhino

One night, MJ was staying at her room, crying.

She saw her boyfriend, Peter Parker, flirting with Black Cat. She was very disappointed with his attitude, and she thought, "I hate you, Peter. Why do you leave me?"

She decided to have a bath, so she could try to forget about Peter.

While she was taking off her clothes, she suddenly saw a grey hand punching a hole through the wall. "Oh, my god, I left Peter already, why do these bad guys still bother me? He doesn't care about me anymore!"

A man climbed out of the hole and grabbed MJ's arm, and galloped towards an abandoned lab. MJ caught a glimpse of his face. It was Rhino, one of the deadliest supervillains of Spiderman.

"Surrender, Mary Jane Watson, I bolted the doors and windows, so don't try to escape. I have sent a message to Spiderman. I know he would come and get you." Rhino said.

"You don't know what happened between Peter and me. He won't come." She sighed.

"Impossible!" the man exclaimed.

"Yes, but it's true. He left me." She sobbed.

"Well, what should we do now?" Rhino asked.

"I don't know. Maybe you can be my next boyfriend. Peter had left me, and I am desperate to find a new one. You look quite handsome, so I may accept you." MJ said.

Rhino looked at MJ's body. It looked great. He said," Alright, I accept your offer."

MJ then continued," Well, as a tradition, all my new boyfriends must fuck me. Now, come on, take my body!"

Rhino squeezed MJ's breasts, but she yelped in pain. She said," Arggh! Be gentle!"

Rhino frowned," You don't have super-strength. Maybe we'll have a search at it. Here is the place that I was first transformed into Rhino. Maybe those scientists left something behind." Then he walked around, looking through the cases. Soon, he was back, with an exoskeleton suit.

"This is the same one as mine, but this is a female version, as they couldn't find a compatible female to continue this experiment. You may try, though, but you may result in death after the experiment."

MJ hesitated. But as she thought how Peter treated him, she decided to have a try. She put on the exoskeleton suit, and it strapped itself on top of MJ's naked body firmly. She then walked into a large glass canister, and Rhino shut the glass door. Rhino then pressed a button, and some grey gas was released into the room. The grey gas touched her beautiful body, and she found them stuck all around her body. She struggled even more, and just found herself covered by more and more of that substance. Some of the gas even entered her body through her holes, and changed her internal parts. She then moaned as waves of pleasure overtook her during the transformation. The grey gas stopped releasing shortly after. Then, some yellow liquid was poured inside the canister. It entered her body, and she felt like her body was aching, and they felt like it was on fire. The liquid also reacted to her skin and the grey sticky substance, and it turned them into some kind of mud. They stuck firmly all over her skin, and she was submerged by the liquid. Suddenly, she felt her exoskeleton suit was stretching out tentacles. They went deep inside her pussy and injected serum in her bloodstream, and she felt her breasts swelling up. The tentacles then moved upwards and they travelled all across her body, and soon they stopped moving after they found their positions. She then found the yellow liquid was leaking into the holes on the ground. Before long, large lights were switched on above her. They shone brightly and MJ felt like she was about to melt.

"This is the gamma ray, Mary Jane, it can consolidate your outer armor," Rhino explained.

After being shone for 15 minutes, the glass door opened, and MJ was released.

She got out of the glass cylinder and examined her body.

She was now like a woman with grey skin, which was very rough to touch. But the exoskeleton suit she was once wearing disappeared. She was confused.

"The suit was merged with your body, granting you super-strength." Rhino explained," Now, let's start the fucking!"

He then put MJ, who was also in a Rhino suit, on the floor, and started to fuck her hard.


	4. MJ as Venom --- Part 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are properties of Marvel. These are all based on my imagination.**

MJ as Venom

MJ was at home, reading a book, and relaxing herself while her boyfriend, Peter Parker was out for patrolling the streets. Suddenly, she heard a window was crashed through and a monstrous figure went inside. It was Venom, one of the most terrifying enemy of Spiderman's. MJ made a run to the door, and trying to escape, but Venom shot out some webbing to hold MJ. She tried to struggle, but the effort was in vain. Venom forced her on the ground and said," Spidey isn't here. You will be my hostage, as you see us take down your boyfriend!" Then he laughed hysterically.

Venom glanced at the woman's body, and he concluded," Well, you are not only my hostage, you are also my sex slave as well! I am going to rape you!" He used his clawed finger to slice open MJ's nightgown, and revealed her body. Venom shot out two webbings and pinned her down on the floor, and he squeezed her breasts with all his might. MJ yelped in pain, and Venom put his dick into her pussy as well, and he fucked her hard. He stretched out a tentacle and it slithered into the woman's asshole and she yelled in pain.

"That felt good, you whore?" Venom laughed. MJ was shuddering and was terrified by Venom. The Venom symbiote, at the meantime, wanted to show mercy to MJ, but its host, Eddie Brock, didn't allow that. He said to the symbiote," She is that spider's girlfriend! Why should we spare her?" This agitated the symbiote, and it wanted to leave Eddie. It looked again at the curves of MJ, and it was magnificent. So, the symbiote decided to choose MJ as its new host.

The suit started to melt, and it formed a large puddle of symbiotic mass, and Eddie was left in the middle of the puddle, naked. The symbiote moved toward the red-haired beauty, and it made contact with her toes. "What the…" MJ yanked at the symbiote, but she failed. The symbiote started to crawl up her legs, and she yanked again. She lost her balance and slipped down, and landed right in the middle of the puddle. The symbiote reached out its tentacles on top of the woman's body, and it entered her body through her cute little pussy and her asshole. They rested inside the uterus, and the remaining tentacles travelled upwards, and entered her breasts. They pushed the fat from her waist into her breasts and ass, making them swelling up, then it went through her digestive system and went up to her throat. On the outer parts of her body, the tentacles wrapped around her body and crawled up her pale white skin on her back animalistically. At first, MJ tried to struggle, but soon she gave in to the pleasure. She yelled," I give you my body, symbiote. Make… me…perfect!" The symbiote was delighted by MJ's total surrender, and continued to bond with her. It hugged all of MJ's curves, leaving nothing for imagination. MJ hummed with pleasure as the symbiote caressed her nipples. The symbiote then covered her head, except her flowing red hair. The symbiote transformed her fingers and toes into claws, and her mouth into maws. She then screamed loudly," I am She-Venom!"

The woman was now identical to Venom, but this one had a large pair of breasts and a much rounder, bigger ass. The waist was much slimmer, and her body was less muscular, but the curves were more feminine. She was now a perfect combination of sexiness, beauty and strength.

She then faced towards Eddie and said," Well, this time, I am going to rape you back. Don't resist me, or you will be killed." Eddie stammered and agreed to her. She-Venom then held the man on the floor, and ordered him to hold her breasts, and Eddie obeyed. He squeezed her breasts gently, and She-Venom moaned with pleasure. He put his hard cock into She-Venom's cunt and it squeezed the dick with immense force. Eddie reached his climax and shot out a load of cum, and She-Venom's pussy absorbed all of them greedily. She orgasmed as well, and the force from her pussy strengthened. Eddie's dick was ripped apart by She-Venom's pussy, and he screamed in pain. She-Venom laughed, and said," Well, your strength isn't enough. I'm going to find Spiderman, and get him to fuck me. That's all for today, and goodbye."

She swung out of the window and left for her boyfriend, Spiderman, and she left Eddie inside of her apartment and he bled to death.


	5. MJ as Hobgoblin --- Part 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are properties of Marvel. These are all based on my imagination.**

MJ as Hobgoblin

MJ was captured by Hobgoblin when Peter was patrolling. Hobgoblin was finding a mate, and he chose MJ. When Peter came back home, he saw the house was completely destroyed, with a note from Hobgoblin:

"I have your girlfriend, Mary Jane. I took her to the place where I was born! See you later!"

Upon seeing this, Peter immediately searched around the city, looking for them.

Meanwhile, they arrived in a laboratory, filled with Hobgoblin's gadgets and weapons.

"Before you become my mate, you will be a Hobgoblin as well!" Hobgoblin growled.

Then, he threw her into a large gas canister and locked the glass door shut. MJ stood back up, and smashed at the glass, trying to escape. But this didn't work, as the glass was inches thick.

She then noticed that some holes appeared on the floor and they exhaled some green gas. MJ was scared, she turned backwards and slipped on the floor, she looked upwards and found out that there were holes on the ceiling as well, and they continued to drip some green liquid.

"This, is the newest formula of the goblin serum. I added some mind-control serum in it, so you will be my girlfriend willingly, and it also strengthens your lust for sex, so you will always want to fuck me with your nice sexy body." Hobgoblin explained.

MJ slipped on the goblin serum, and her clothes were "eaten" by the serum, and she thought," Oh, my god. This must be some kind of acid."

Then, the holes on the ceiling became wider, and the goblin serum went down into the gas canister like a waterfall. MJ tried to stand up and avoid the green liquid, but she failed, her naked body was soaked by the liquid, and in despair, she jumped into the lake of serum, waiting for her death. The serum and the gas entered her body through the mouth and nostrils. They changed her body internally and she could see her veins darkening. She felt her body was like on fire. She screamed in pain as her bones and spine rearranged their positions, and her breasts expanding and felt like they were about to explode. She felt like her skin around her waist was tightening, and her skin became... decayed and grey. Her luscious red hair dropped down on the floor, and tentacles like hair grew back on her head again. She felt like every fucking inch of her body was overrun by the serum.

Just then, Peter arrived at the laboratory, and was horrified by the scene.

Inside the canister, MJ saw her hands turning into claws, her teeth became sharper, and her ears became pointy, like a goblin. She felt every inch of her body was filled with power, and she smashed her clawed hands on the glass, and escaped the canister easily.

She was not the timid girl anymore, she was now a woman with grey, scaled skin, and muscles were protruding from her hands and chests. Her breasts were bigger than ever, and the waist was much slimmer.

She then screamed," I am not Mary Jane Watson anymore. I am She-Hobgoblin!"

Then, she lunged towards Spidey, trying to test her powers. She easily knocked down him, and he was rendered unconscious.

She then turned towards Hobgoblin, and said," Thanks for granting me this power. I am now offering my body to you."

Hobgoblin smiled as he took off his armor, and he brought her to another gas canister, which was even larger than the previous one.

"Absorbing more of the formula can strengthen us. Now we shall fuck each other as we enhance ourselves." Hobgoblin said.

She agreed and they went inside the canister. They pressed a button and the door was shut. Now they started to fuck each other, with all their might. Hobgoblin was squeezing his mate's supple breasts, while She-Hobgoblin swallowed his dick. She then posted a doggie style, and Hobgoblin forced his dick inside her asshole. They both moaned in ecstasy and excitement. The yellow gas soon closed on them, and they felt extremely comfortable, just like in a soothing hot bath. It furthermore enhanced their bodies. She-Hobgoblin inhaled a load of gas, and it travelled all along her bloodstream. It then expanded her breasts and forming a full DD-cup. Hobgoblin decided to change positions, and he sat on top of his mate, and he started licking her cute, little pussy. They reached both their climaxes, and She-Hobgoblin shot out a load of yellowish cum. Hobgoblin licked all of them, and he blasted millions of his hobgoblin seeds into She-Hobgoblin's uterus, as he forced his dick inside her pussy. They both screamed in ecstasy.

"Well, this is our first session of sex, what do you think?" She-Hobgoblin asked.

"Better than ever!" Hobgoblin said," Why don't we start killing off all the people in the city?"

She-Hobgoblin agreed and they cackled evilly. Then they started to suit up.

She picked up a female version of Hobgoblin armor and asked," How can I put this up?"

Hobgoblin grinned and walked towards She-Hobgoblin.


	6. MJ as Sandman --- Part 1

**Disclaimer: All characters are properties of Marvel. These are all based on my imagination.**

MJ as Sandman

MJ and her boyfriend, Peter Parker, were having a tour in a nuclear power station in New York.

"We are now arriving the nuclear reactor, "The tour guide said." This is where all the power come from."

"Wow, it's cool." MJ exclaimed. She spotted a black shadow in the reactor floor. The dark figure was chased after by a crowd of police, but they soon stopped before a yellow line. The dark figure, meanwhile, tripped down and fell into a pile of sand. The police officers wanted to catch the figure, but they didn't dare to enter the yellow line. The police then surrounded the figure, and had the spotlights on it.

MJ looked at it carefully. It was a man, with a large green striped shirt and a pair of trousers. He backed off from the police and tumbled into a large crater of sand.

"Oh, my god! The nuclear reactor is starting, it's going to kill that man!" MJ yelled.

Peter was now changing into his Spiderman costume, while the man was inside the pit of sand, bombarded by radiation. He was screaming in agony and pain. The police officers were scared and retreated, leaving the man in the reactor. The man soon was turned into shreds of sand and he screamed," I am Sandman! I am now the most powerful person on Earth! You all shall obey me!" He then sent out two tentacles made of sand and they drilled through two of the police officers. The rest pulled out their guns and shot at the monster, but the bullets simply went through his body, and did no harm to him.

MJ was looking at Sandman attentively on top of the reactor floor. She was leaning so out that she fell down and she started to fall into the reactor floor. Peter immediately sent out webbings that attached to her, but the force of the freefall to the reactor floor was too high and it only caught her clothes, her naked body still falling onto the reactor. After a few seconds, she landed on top of Sandman and she crushed his neck. She landed on a large pit of sand, and the Sandman was dead, his corpse turning into a pile of sand.

Suddenly, all the lights in the building went off, and red alarms illuminated the whole floor. The reactor was sending out sparks, and it powered up again, and rays of light bombarded on MJ.

"The impact from Sandman must have made the reactor malfunction! I have to evacuate! Sorry MJ, I am unable to safe you." Peter said. He left the reactor with other people.

Meanwhile, inside the reactor, MJ felt as if she was being cooked, and she was terrified when sand started to penetrate her body. She screamed as sand entered her asshole and vagina, and felt the soft sand scratching her skin, she felt she was about to break apart, and she started to sink in the pit of sand, and the sand forced themselves into her mouth, and a while later, she found the bombardment of radiation had stopped.

She stood up and found herself covered by sand, and she tried to shake it off, but it was of no use. She started ripping at the sand, but it was so painful to her, as if she was shredding her second skin. She gasped," Oh my goodness, I have become a living pile of sand."

She commanded the other sand merge into her and the molecules of the sand were formed together tightly, and she stood back up. She was now a beautiful naked statue of a woman, that was made of sand. She thought, "What would Peter think of me if he saw me? He would be fascinated." She absorbed all the remaining sand, and she walked out of the debris.

Peter noticed him immediately. He was delighted, and he hugged MJ immediately. They were both very happy, and she said," Peter, I survived! But I have something to show you." Peter smiled," Bring it on." MJ turned into a pile of sand, and she traveled by climbing on Peter's legs, and she covered Peter completely, forming a skintight suit, which was made of sand. Peter was shocked, and wanted to speak, but MJ covered his mouth and said to his ears," I am now like Sandman, Peter. Do you like this form of me?" Peter answered," It's so cool, MJ! This power seems so sexy to me!"

MJ morphed back to her human form, and Peter whispered to her," Well, see if this power make our sex more comfortable?"

MJ giggle, and said," Let's find out." She put her hands on Peter's shoulders and hugged him tightly, while Peter swung themselves back home.


End file.
